1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a computer keyboard.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, when users are using a word processing program, such as MICROSOFT WORD, for typing text in a foreign language, they may forget certain needed words, and how to spell them. To solve this problem, the user may have to use a language translation software to search for the word in their native language first, then get a translation and copy and paste the word to the document they are working on. The method works, however, it is time-consuming, and complex.
Therefore, what is needed is a computer keyboard with functions for easy searching for words in one language and applying them in another while writing or editing text.